


Coming To Terms

by ArgentRose



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Heist, M/M, Vanoss centric, team 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentRose/pseuds/ArgentRose
Summary: While trapped in a heist, Delirious sacrifices himself so that Vanoss, Daithi, and Terroriser could get out. Two battles wage on; the first of which has to deal with whether the remaining boys can get Delirious out alive. The second of which involves Vanoss having to come to terms with the fact that his life is in shambles without Delirious.[Main ship H2OVanoss. Side ship Daithi de Terroriser (DDT). Vanoss-centric POV.]
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Though the fic uses their first names, their last names are replaced with their usernames unless they otherwise have a last name associated with their username (like Daithi Nogla). So Vanoss in this fic, for example, would be referred to as Evan Vanoss and Delirious would be Jon Delirious, and that sorta thing.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> 🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made purely for entertainment and creative purposes only. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people or officials. Although this work features a ship, any relationships featured are not meant to be imposed upon people in real life.
> 
> ALSO!!! Please do NOT send this to Vanoss, Delirious, Terroriser, Daithi, Wildcat, Basically, or anyone associated with them. This is by a fan for a fan only. Please do not harass the boys, their significant others, families, friends, etc., and let's live our best shipper lives here on AO3 only. Thank you.

Nothing should have gone wrong. All the months spent planning and working in the shadows should have prepared their team for something this big. The first two months the team spent obtaining their getaway vehicles and necessary tools. The next two they spent forging false identities. The remaining few months were chalked full of assassinations and subterfuge, taking out various people of power, filling their roles so they could be the mole on the inside. It was precise, carefully thought out through and through. 

Only for everything to crumble at the last second.

Too much pressure on the beams, they had said. Code...an indication that their support crew, the men working on the inside, had too much coming their way to hold everything up. They barely had enough time to craft their alternate identities, the false alteriors that would ensure that their group could be in and out without so much as a rustled branch. They fell apart far too fast and failed to consider that they would be ratted out. Their client had set them up in a trap, and they fell for it. As soon as the operation started, there was a call made to the head of security. One by one they were hunted. Tyler was first, then it was Marcel. They had lost contact with the exterior group within minutes. Before any of them could come up with an alternate means of communication, it was too late. The rest were found out. Evan would never forget the screams burned into his mind, the gunshots that rang in his ears. Brian had lost so much blood, desperately clutching the side of his face as the towering form that was Daithi carried him from the building. Evan himself had started to fall victim to fatigue, lungs burning as he ran and legs threatening to buckle if he so much as dared to overexert himself any more.

He had told himself that the eldest of their group, Jonathan, had stopped and doubled back to get him because they were the only members left of their team. He told himself that the man with a half broken mask and running clown makeup that stared down at him with creases of worry on his face was only there to carry him. Like Daithi did with Brian.

But that wasn't the case.

"Come on, Vanoss, get up!" Jonathan had screamed, desperately clawing at his shoulders. Evan forced himself to his feet and looked behind them. The security team was gaining on them. "Get up and run!"

Evan was never one to disobey an elder, but he stopped short when Jonathan didn't follow him. "What are you doing?! We have to go, Delirious!"

"I'll buy you and the others some time! Just go and don't wait for me!"

Evan hesitated for one beat. Now two. The guards would round the corner any minute. He took one step towards Jonathan, hand outstretched. There was no movement, the only sound around them were blaring sirens. 

"Run, Vanoss!" Jonathan doesn’t look at him. Though it was almost easy to miss, Evan could see the water bead at the corner of his eye and the sad smile visible on the half of his face that was showing. One streak of water pulled the red, white, and green of the face paint around his eyes down. He swallowed hard, tone uneven when he spoke. "I promise I'll catch up."

Evan wheels around out of desperation to mask his own grief. He did as the elder instructed, taking off at breakneck speed towards the exit. He watched as Brian clambered through the small grate, one hand still clutching at the side of his face. When it was Evan’s turn to climb through, he dared to spare one glance back at Jonathan. He was backed against the wall, in one hand his rifle and in another a grenade. He tugs the pin free with his teeth and tosses the small object down the hallway.

When he catches Evan’s eyes, he smiles. It was so genuine, so apologetic. The building shakes, and as the rubble crumbles around him, he stands and turns his back. His rifle was raised and he took off down the hall in the direction of the gunfire.

A strangled cry tore Evan’s throat as his body was wrenched from the exit. Someone screamed beside him, the noise almost muffled over the deafening beat of his heart. His mind is racing. Time had slowed. The whirring of helicopter blades echoed overhead. The ray from the spotlights shined all around them.

That was their signal.

He, Brian, and Daithi had bolted from the building and made for the hills. They ran, farther and faster than they ever had in their entire life. By the time they were able to finally catch their breaths, Evan could only surmise that they were at least halfway to the next town.

"Is...is everyone alright?" Evan manages between breaths.

He could hear the first heavy sigh escape from Daithi's nostrils. There was a snarky response boiling on his tongue, but a groan resonating from Brian shut him up. It's the only response Vanoss wants anyway. He  _ knows  _ that they are all far from alright. But he needed some confirmation that they were. Something as simple as a little white lie would suffice. Just  _ something _ that let him know that things would be okay.

He could almost hear his own reassurances, almost like they were miles down the dirt road behind them. Reassurances not directed at him, but at a panicked Jonathan who was fretting about how wrong the heist would go. Just a few hours ago, Evan had assured him that things would go well...there was no need to worry. He didn't need to open his eyes to know how wrong he had been. He almost wished that someone would tell him things would be alright. Brian, Daithi...Jonathan. He sighs, shoulders drooping for the first time since they escaped. He didn’t want to think about the worries and fear running through his head, but it’s the first time he had any time to stand and think. It felt so painful to do just that.

He takes one glance towards Brian’s almost still form. His heart jumps to his throat as he waits with bated breath for something to be uttered by the nearly unconscious man. There's a soft mumble a few seconds later, impossible for him to make out, though. He glances between Daithi and Brian.

The former of which didn't look at him since they escaped. All eyes were focused on Brian.

"How is he?" Evan asks softly. He could barely hear or recognize his own voice.

"Losing a lot of blood real quick," Daithi mutters. He hoists Brian into his arms again. "Said he can fix his wound if we make it to the next town, though."

Evan watches as the two take their first steps towards Hyperion. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. One glance in the direction of where they had ran from raised a million questions in his head. Were they still being pursued? Could they go back and get their fallen friends' bodies? Was...Jonathan still alive? He gulps again. "Guys…"

"Evan, if we wait any longer, Brian will die," Daithi almost snaps.

"What about Delirious? We have to go back, Nogla. We can't just leave him!"

"If we go back now, the guards will kill us. Brian would be dead before we even make it back."

"But we have to save—"

"Please, Vanoss…" Though he can't see Daithi's quivering lip, he could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

He sighs again. "Alright," he says softly. "To Hyperion then. We...we can make a plan after that."

Daithi remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan could hear curses emitting from the next room, followed by pacing footsteps and pleas from the nurses. A silent whisper follows, then a groan, before the door is wrenched open. Out comes an exhausted Daithi, dark circles under his eyes and face paler than it should be. He hadn’t slept since they got to the hospital, didn’t rest even when he was assured that Brian would be taken care of first. Even now, Evan noticed he didn’t sit down. He paced once more about the small waiting room.

“You know he wouldn’t want you worrying, Nogla,” Evan utters into the awkward space. “He’ll be fine. He’s just resting.”

“That’s what the nurses said too, but how do I know that they’re only telling me what I want to hear instead of telling me the truth?”

Vanoss wants to laugh to lighten the mood, but he knows that the action will only anger the irritated man further. “Trust me, Nogla. Brian is a fighter. There’s no way he’ll let a bullet wound stop him.”

With that, Daithi finally sits down. His eyes are still trained anywhere but at Evan’s, however, and he resorts to nibbling on his lower lip.

“Get some rest, Nogla.”

Daithi nods, exhaling heavily.

An hour or two passed and while Daithi had been resting uneasily, Evan couldn’t bring himself to do the same. He’s weary, could almost collapse on the spot, but every ounce of adrenaline was still pumping through his veins like a drug. Sleep would never come to him, not as long as he found himself worrying for Jonathan’s safety. Nearly twelve hours, and there still have been no signs of his well being.

Sure, they were probably miles away from each other, but the older man would have sent a message of some kind right now. Before the actual heist, back when they were still in the planning stages and were all off on ops, Delirious communicated with the remaining members back at base with a crow. A messenger crow of some sort, likely summoned with a spell or a call. Tyler and Daithi would laugh and make fun of his preferred method to communicate, Marcel would complain about how dangerous it was to send rolled up scrolls across an open sky. Brian would snort and respond with something snarky. But it was always somewhat quaint with Evan.

Maybe he simply missed their pre planning heist days or missed the small hilarity that was Jonathan’s messenger crow. But he somehow missed the damn crow who carried little messages that were always signed off with a teddy bear wearing a painted hockey mask.

What he would give to have a message like that drop in his lap...

“Excuse me,” one of the nurses calls. Both Evan and Daithi stir; Daithi from his sleep and Evan from his thoughts. “Your friend is awake. He’s requested to see you both.”

Evan nods and stands from his chair slowly. He watched as Daithi had raced inside, the action rather cute and childish. He follows not too far after him, standing aside as the nurse slips past him to allow them their privacy. Evan could only gasp at the sight of Brian in the hospital bed. Perhaps Daithi had been just as shocked, because he had yet to say a word. The left quarter of Brian’s head where his left eye should have been was replaced with a metallic plate. In the socket was a bright red cyborg eye, darting around momentarily before it stabilized. The synthetic left eye, just as the right eye, had been focused on Daithi for a long spell before shifting to look at Evan.

“Evening to you two as well,” Brian replies snarkily. He smirks at them.

“How do you feel?” Evan asks warily. 

“Tired, but not  _ dead  _ tired at least,” the cyborg replies with a laugh. “Don’t give me that face, Nogla.”

Evan glanced over to Daithi, who looked less than amused. He looked pissed. “I was worried, you fock! And all ye say to me is that you’re not  _ ‘dead tired  _ at least’?!”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Be happy I didn’t say anything more stupid.” His smile softens, a small change that only Evan caught before he looked towards the door.

Brian was alright. As much as he wanted to enjoy their happy reunion, he knows he’s overstaying his welcome. There were likely a lot of unspoken worries that Daithi had waiting on his tongue, words that he wouldn’t share with anyone but Brian alone. And he genuinely wanted to be happy that Brian and Daithi were happy, but even that seemed difficult to accept. He had his own worries, and they chose to wrongly intrude in that moment. He excuses himself and steps out, thrumming up something about needing to keep watch while the two Irishmen talk amongst one another. He felt sick, sick at himself and the disgusting truth that he was envious of what the two shared. A bond far stronger than a light friendship, different than a relationship shared by blood. It bordered between lovers, a romantic pursuit. Evan didn’t have that same relationship with anyone in the group.

Well, he didn’t have that same bond with anyone but Jonathan.

And the man was miles away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

With the inability to pay for the hospital bill, the remaining three had left the hospital with less rations than would have sufficed for their trek. They had yet to sit down and discuss a plan to get Delirious back. Evan had insisted for the upteenth time that Jonathan was alive. It would be unlike him to give up that easily. He was a fighter. He had to be alive.

He never saw the glance that Daithi and Brian shared. Solemn pity, for the three do not truly know if the eldest was in fact alive.

Evan wants to believe, though. Even if it’s a childish optimism, he desperately wants to believe. He had reminded himself again and again to believe that Jonathan was still alive. If he dared to stop, then the truth would weigh too heavily on his shoulders.

The fear already boor itself upon his conscience. He didn’t need anything more.

He had, once again, volunteered to keep watch that night. Brian had already gone off to sleep, an insistence that was more so urged by Daithi than anyone else. Daithi had dismissed himself from Vanoss’ side, leaving him to his own thoughts.

He wished it was want that crossed his mind; instead, nightmares ravished his head. He would nod off from time to time whilst he kept watch. Every time his eyes were sealed and his consciousness teetered between dream and reality, he would start picturing such vivid hallucinations. Jonathan trapped in a cell, tortured until he talked. He would snap his eyes back open, fearful that what he saw was real. Then he would nod off another time, only to get a different vision just as horrific as the one before.

He was scared for his teammate. The man who saved his life. The man who sacrificed himself so that they would escape.

How could he even guarantee that Jonathan was alive? They never received word of his escape. No news stories. No messenger crows. Nothing. So if they planned a rescue, how would they even know that he would meet up with them? What if they went back and the only thing he found was Delirious’ rotting corpse? How would he know?

The wind was cold. The world was quiet. For the first time since they escaped, Evan felt... _ lonely _ . He thought he heard a wheeze akin to the whistling of a tea kettle for a moment, but looking around proved him wrong. He thought he saw a blue sweater in the distance, only for it to be the bright blue of a sedan passing down the highway. He could hope, but it felt so futile. For the first time in forever, Evan allowed his shoulders to droop and then gave way to the stifled cry that strangled his throat just seconds ago. The first ebb of tears flowed down his cheeks. He allowed himself a brief moment to be engulfed in his own grief.

He didn’t realize that his own shoulders were shaking. Nor did he realize how cold it had been...not until Daithi had draped his own blanket over his shoulders. The taller man takes the rifle from Evan’s grip, laying it down gently before he sits beside him. He doesn’t say anything, simply staying silent as the crickets sing around them.

Evan is the one who breaks the silence, wiping his eyes as he speaks. “I...I can see how you must have felt. Losing Brian would have...I’m sorry, Daithi.”

“Don’t apologize,” Daithi replies softly. He takes one longing glance at Brian’s sleeping form. “You had your own worries.”

“But if I had insisted that we go back for...you would have lost him.”

“I was being selfish too...way more selfish than you were being. I guess if we lost both of them, then it would be the end for both of us, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess. What do I do? If Jon—Delirious isn’t...how will I know that I’m doing the right thing? If we go back and he’s...”

“So we go back and see. But we need a plan. Multiple, actually. The rescue and the escape. But nevermind that right now.”

“What do you mean ‘nevermind that right now’? If I don’t start planning, then—”

“ _ You _ need to rest, Evan,” Daithi says sternly. “Plan in the morning. But for now, get some rest. I’ll keep watch the rest of the night.”

Evan laughs. “I can’t rest, Daithi. Not when he’s out there. I don’t know if I can get any sleep if I don’t know if he is...for the team’s sake, I need to know if he’s alright.”

Daithi stares at him. He chuckles and shakes his head, staring at the distant lights on the highway miles away from them. “Evan, you know that this isn’t about the team. You need to start coming to terms with yourself...you’re worried for him. You want him to be okay. Like I already said, this isn’t for the team, it’s for you. Let’s face it, you’re a mess without him.”

“I’m not. I’m fine.”

The Irishman rolls his eyes. “Go to sleep, Evan. We’ll figure things out in the morning.”

Evan scoffs and drags himself and the blanket to the empty sleeping bag. Brian had turned in his sleep, likely stirring from Evan’s own laugh. He stares at the canvas tarp, listening to the sound of the crickets. His mind wanders for a spell or two. When he closed his eyes, he could see an exhausted image of Jonathan wandering down the dirt path towards Hyperion, hair messy and a broken mask in his hand. His makeup had long since been faded, smudges here and there. He looked tired, but when he looked up at the stars overhead, there was a soft smile upon his lips. Evan could almost hear the words “I’m coming home” in his ears before he drifts off into slumber.

Even if it was only a dream, he could hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else a fan of Vanogla being close friends? I like them...they're the Dream Team after all...


	4. Chapter 4

When Evan had risen with the early rays of the sun, Brian and Daithi were seated around the campfire. He had heard their low chatter, idle mutterings shared over Daithi's cooking rations as Brian kept morning watch. The noise stopped once the two had seen Evan's exhausted shadow emerge from the tent. Daithi shoots him a sweet smile while Brian greets him with a quiet, "Top of the morning."

"You should have woke me up," Evan grumbles. He sits himself down upon the empty patch of dirt next to Brian. "It was my turn to cook breakfast. You already cooked twice, Nogla."

"We thought it would be best if you slept," Brian interjects. He nods his head for Daithi to portion their breakfast out. "You're going to need a clear head before we kick things off today."

Evan could feel his eyes widen, the pressure in his chest easing up slightly. He straightens up, but makes an effort to not seem so eager. "What are you planning?"

"We're going to get Delirious back. Or die trying."

Evan wants to smile; frankly, he does. But he knows that something like this could also spell doom for the remainder of their team. There were only three of them left. They'd need a damn fine, foolproof plan if they wanted to pull something like this off. Plus, the way he said “die trying” twisted Evan’s gut fiercely. "What's the plan?"

Brian hums for a beat before he lowers the rifle to the dirt. He quickly runs to his rucksack, pulling out blank sheets of paper. When he returns to the morning fire, he withdraws a stick of charcoal from the remains. Hastily, he scribbles a rough outline of the building's floors on the various sheets. "We know for sure that the ground floor will be fortified to hell and back. The cells have to be in the basement. If we can find the stairwell, one of us can keep watch while the other two work their way down. Once we're at the cell, a second person keeps watch while the last person hacks the computer and blows the security panel. The cameras and the cells should be knocked offline, which will give us a chance to get Delirious and get out. We'll all have to make for a fire escape or something in the frame where the systems are all offline so we won't trigger the alarms.

Problem is, though, that I have no doubts the building will be swarming with guards since our last run. Security’s probably off the charts now and I doubt they wouldn’t keep watch of the perimeter either. We're talking full scale SWAT teams and helicopters. If they’re crazy enough, maybe even some military personnel. And assuming that the bastards are running that shit show, then we have to be precise. We don’t have time for a full blown operation, unfortunately...especially if Delirious’ life is riding on the line. Which means no covert-op levels of stealth, no second chances should things go horribly wrong...this is it. It’s a ‘do-or-die’ type of operation. We have to see it through, even if one or two of us dies.”

Evan could feel his stomach threatening to upheave what he had thus far ate of his breakfast. He gulped. Nervously, he glanced at Daithi, trying to make sense of the way he stared at Brian. He could only imagine what thoughts were running through the man’s head. He had almost lost Brian once...there was no way in hell he would ever consider risking that twice.

All over again, Evan felt helpless.

Silence engulfed the camp. The atmosphere felt heavy with tension, like there were things that any one of them wanted to say but just couldn’t. Things that they want to say but shouldn’t. Evan knows how much of a big decision this is for Daithi, maybe even Brian. Daithi almost lost the man he would never admit to loving. Brian had a near death experience, and though he was saved by a miracle (that was a mixture of being part android and also going to a small surgical clinic), Evan is sure that he didn’t want to lose his time with Daithi. Something like this, Evan felt like he could only do by himself. The chance of even making it into the building without being gunned down was slim, but if he had to rescue Jonathan...Delirious...he knew that it had to be him.

And only him.

With a fervent look, he meets Brian and Daithi’s gaze. “Something like this isn’t an operation that could be taken lightly. It has a lot of risks, and the chances of us making it are slim to none. I understand if either of you want to bail, and I will not think any less of you if you do. I just want to say...before you leave...that it’s been a good run.”

Evan looks between Brian’s shocked face and Daithi’s gaping expression.

“Evan, what makes you think we’re leaving?” Brain asks curiously.

“We’re going with you, Evan,” Daithi adds. He flashes a small smile. “This isn’t an operation for one person. It isn’t meant to be one and it isn’t going to be one.”

“We’ll have to try and get disguises, at least something we can use to blend in for the early stages. We can’t craft any fake IDs, which would make things a bit more difficult. If things go south, we can knock out the guards and head for the stairwell. From there, we drop off each other one by one. It’ll be tight; having one person keep watch and another to keep the security system down while the last looks for Delirious. We could be straining ourselves at the seams here, but we’ll get by.” Brian pauses for a moment. His gaze is leveled with Daithi. Unspoken words, Evan suspects, and he briefly watches the remains of his breakfast as a distraction. “We got lucky before. Who’s to say we won’t be lucky now?”

Evan nods slowly. Maybe Brian was hanging onto that childlike optimism too? He would never admit to it, just like Daithi, but he wanted to make it out of this whole thing too. Quietly, Evan finished the remainder of his breakfast before dismissing himself. He walked around the perimeter of the camp briefly, careful to cover his tracks. It would give the two Irishmen time to confide in one another, perhaps say their careful prayers and all. The opportunity also permitted Evan some time to think. He needed a clear head for this heist.

A clear head and a calm heart.


	5. Chapter 5

When they left the following day, it was at the first crack of dawn. The sky was barely emblazoned with the first embers of orange when they had started walking back up the road. Perhaps eerily, Evan had noticed two crows perched in the branches overhead. The pair of corvus watched them as they walked, cawing if they got too close. They ruffled their wings, feathers black as midnight falling onto the three that walked. The two birds took off in the direction that Brian, Daithi, and Evan were walking towards.

“That’s creepy,” Daithi added. Evan didn’t know that he had watched the birds as well.

“Yeah,” Evan chuckles nervously. “I thought so too.”

“Think it’s a sign of anything?”

Evan wants to chirp yes because he does see it as a sign of things. He isn’t sure where he’s read it or who it is that told him about it, but typically, seeing two crows together was a sign of...mirth? A sign that something joyous would happen. That there would be good luck. Maybe he was being childish again, but he really did want to believe it was a sign of something good. Instead, he shrugs and brushes it off.

Daithi didn’t think anything of it as they kept going. Brian did hop in a few times to give his own thoughts on the occurrence, but other than that, they were silent for the remainder of their walk.

  
  


By the time the three arrived at the overlook, they had already changed into what disguises they could pick up. Overhead, Evan counted the amount of helicopters hovering around the perimeter. There had to have been at least four, not counting the two they had seen on the way to the overlook.

When he gazed down towards the building, a brief flashback replayed in his head. For a moment, when he closed his eyes, he was watching the scene from earlier. Of Jonathan ordering for him to run. He saw that apologetic smile again, watched as he threw a grenade and took off towards the guards. Evan’s breath hitched, but he didn’t catch it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, turning quickly to see that Brian was looking at him with a great level of concern. He nods slowly, turning back to the building.

“Evan, are you sure you want to continue?” Brian asks softly. “I know this is a huge thing for you...if we don’t find Delirious...Daithi and I won’t be mad if you want to wait this out.”

“We have a checkpoint established, halfway to the border of Corinth,” Daithi adds. “We can try to find Delirious and bring him there.”

Evan vehemently shakes his head. As much as he knows it would pain him to go into the building and not find Jonathan, he’s completely confident that not having any closure would devastate him. It would hurt to see him dead, but at least he would know that he at least passed. It wouldn’t hurt as much as waiting for someone who might not come back. Even thinking about the possibilities started to draw tears to his eyes. He quickly wipes them away with the back of his hand, though. If he wanted to convince both Daithi and Brian that he could do this, he had to be strong. “I’ll be fine, guys. Are we ready?”

“Yeah,” Daithi replies.

“Ready when you are.”

Evan took a deep breath. If he took one step forward, then there would be no going back. He could back out now, but he isn’t going to. Resolutely, he walks down the stairs of the overlook. Brian and Daithi followed close behind him.

  
  


Security had swarmed the perimeter of the building. As Brian had predicted correctly, SWAT vans and heavily armored military personnel were camped out in the parking lot. By a miracle, the three were able to sneak past the perimeter guard and entered the building. Evan liked to think that their disguises worked.

The three of them walked up to the check in. The guard merely nodded for them to continue through the metal detectors. They would get their weapons inside, he had told them. Immediately, Evan could sense Brian’s subtle distress. He also suspected that Daithi had picked up on it too.

He scanned around the room as subtly and quickly as he could, looking for anything he could use as a distraction. Then he sees it; a gong hanging across the hall on the second floor directly overlooking the lobby. If he could get to the large object, he could “accidentally” ring it to catch the guards’ attention. It was only a matter of signalling to his partners his plan. Something that he found was much easier planned than done.

Quickly, he kicks the back of Daithi’s ankle. The taller man lets out a yelp, drawing the attention of an annoyed guard. Brian glanced back at them, thoroughly puzzled about what had just happened. Evan took the opportunity to slip through the metal detectors with ease, nodding at the guard and Daithi. He prayed that they could at least understand his message. When they only stared at them puzzled, he mouthed to Brian, “Get Nogla to distract them.”

Once Evan heard Daithi start going off on a tangent about how “work was really dull” and “they don’t assign us enough missions” (a sentiment that both he and Brian were surprised the guard agreed with), he slipped up to the second floor, pretending to admire the decor. He gave another signal to Daithi, pointing briefly at his earpiece and the metal detector. When Daithi went through, he withdrew the earpiece and dropped it in the middle of the detector.

Evan counted down in his head, watching with bated breath as Brian took a step through the detector. Sure enough, the sirens blared loudly, but not before Evan hit the gong with his leg. The sound echoed in the large lobby. The guards groaned, and both Brian and Daithi had to cover their own ears.

“Ah, apologies!” Evan shouted once the sounds died down. “I must have accidentally hit it.”

“Sir, the sirens are still going off,” one of the guards stated. “Any ideas why?”

Daithi quickly walked over to pick up the earpiece. The sirens stopped, and the guards gave a rather annoyed glance in his direction. “Sorry,” he says with a slight hint of sarcasm. “Must have dropped this when I went through.”

The guard shook his head. “You three are more trouble than you’re worth. Get going. Take your damn weapons.”

Both Brian and Daithi grabbed the nearest rifles and a spare pouch of ammunition for each of them. When they regroup at Evan’s side, they leg it down the hall and towards the stairwell. Once the relatively safe confines of the door is shut behind them, the three let out a sigh of relief.

“That could have gone better,” Brian groaned. “Still, we’re in. Now one of us needs to keep watch.”

Now, it starts. Evan glanced between Brian and Daithi, both merely staring at each other with worry. His own stomach drops, realization setting in. He hated it...the fact that this could be the end. Every ounce of childlike optimism had suddenly leaked from him, absent and in its place is cynicism. He takes one step down the stairs, adding quietly, “I’ll give you both some time. I’ll just...um...come back up after you’re done talking.”

“I’ll hang back,” Daithi announced firmly. Evan could see the way Brian’s eye flickers with warning. His breathing had paused, breath likely caught in his throat. Evan wants to say something, but he isn’t sure any words would alleviate the anxiety that Brian must be experiencing right now. “I’ll make sure that the guards don’t follow us.”

“No no, I can stay here,” Brian insisted. “You and Evan can—”

“Brian. Please don’t make this hard on me.”

Evan can’t bring himself to say anything. There are a million words on his tongue; reassurances to the two of them that they’ll all make it, encouragement to keep going, final goodbyes. But he can’t say anything. It was like he had been tongue tied. And he hates it. His eyes darted back to Brian and he watched the way his resolve crumbled almost instantly. The grief he must have been feeling in that moment, the fear...it was like Daithi’s fear when they had to escape. The aspect of not knowing if the other would survive, if they would be able to spend any more time together...it was so ambiguous. This could be the last time they saw each other, alive and breathing. It made things so much harder for Evan to witness.

“Go, both of ye,” Daithi ordered. “I’ll be here.”

Evan nodded, unsure of how many times he had in the span of them waiting. He starts his descent down the stairs, not willing to take a peek to see if Brian was following him. Though he listened, indeed hearing the sound of footsteps following behind him.

The two had made it to the bottommost floor, the adjacent hallway from the entrance dimly lit. Fluorescent lights flickered overhead, humming loudly as they traversed the hall. Evan spares a glance at Brian. The solemn expression on his face said enough for him, but he tried for a little optimism.

“We’ll all get through this, Brian. Don’t worry. We’ll be alright.”

“Let’s just try and find Delirious. I...don’t want to think about it right now.”

_ Right _ , Evan thought. “Sorry.”

Brian didn’t say anything, instead opting to push ahead. At the far end of the hallway is the security room. There was at least one guard in there, who looked at the two of them with a puzzled expression.

“You’re rookies, right? Aren’t you supposed to be uptop?”

“We got lost is all,” Brian replies quickly.

“Well, you aren’t supposed to be down here. I’ll have to call the commanding officer.”

Before the man could make a move, Brian raises the butt of the rifle and knocks the guard clean over the head. He falls with a loud thud that faintly echoes down the hallway.

“Nice,” Evan remarked. He watched as Brian immediately hopped onto the computer, hacking into the primary mainframe.

“Power will be shut off in a few minutes. At least in three or four, and it likely won’t start back up until five minutes after. The power going down will draw all the guards down here, and if we want a chance at getting Delirious, you need to act  _ now _ . I’ll stay here...make sure that everything stays off in that window."

Evan nodded quickly. He started for the door, but took one more glance at Brian. The android was starting to load rounds into his rifle, preparing for what’s to come. “Brian, I—”

“Get going, Evan.”

Evan nods once more and pushes on. Being left on his own, his head ran rampant with thoughts. Self doubt and fear had started to seep onto his conscience. Every step didn’t feel fast enough. He starts sprinting, footsteps echoing through the hall.

Another flashback hits him like a truck. He’s running through a hallway, a million footsteps behind him. One of which is close to him. A hand grabs his arm and hauls him up, force impossibly strong for someone so lean. A broken hockey mask is on the man’s face, half missing, running makeup streaked down his face. In his eyes are a sign of determination, masked behind the worried expression that Evan is staring at. Gunshots ring behind them and they’re both running again.

That is, until Evan trips.

Only this time, nobody helps him up.

He shakes his head furiously. He had to kick the memory from his mind. Time is ticking, he reminds himself. He starts pushing himself to run faster, despite his body warning him to stop before he collapses from overexertion.

When he made it to the cells, the door swung open with ease. A foul, musty scent hits his nostrils, nearly causing him to double over to vomit. The energy that had kept the cells locked was down, all the doors open. Evan runs from cell to cell, peeking in here and there to catch any familiar glimpse of a broken hockey mask and blue sweater.

Each cell he checked was empty. Every cell that went by caused him to grow fatigued. He was losing hope of ever finding Jonathan. The slow realization that he might not be present made his knees feel like jelly, and he fell to the floor. A cry choked him, a loud scream hot on his tongue. When the sound of footsteps making their way towards him sounded in the cells, he couldn’t bring himself to look. The sound stopped, and he heard what sounded like a gasp.

“Evan? Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that, apparently, the number of crows you see signals/foreshadows something about your day/life? I didn't. It was interesting research...certainly a fascinating thing to discover regardless. :)
> 
> This isn't the source I saw it from, but here's a thread that mentions it: https://writing.stackexchange.com/questions/42369/symbolism-of-number-of-crows


	6. Chapter 6

Evan glanced around desperately. He recognized that voice; even if it was calm, mellow like a brook, he could still catch that familiar lilt. And he sees him, a man with disheveled hair. A broken hockey mask is tied around his belt, over that a blue sweater. Though the man’s expression is shocked, reading of disbelief, he could still see the faint outline of harlequin eye makeup. The signs were so clear and it propelled Evan to his feet. He ran forward, gun dropping on the floor, and threw his arms around the man’s neck. Tears fell almost immediately, soaking the white shirt.

“Jonathan,” he sighs. “You’re okay. You’re alright.” He lets out a choked cry, but he doesn’t care if he just embarrassed himself. That isn’t important to him.

Arms wrap tightly around his waist as a light, feathery kiss is placed on the nape of his neck. “I’m alright, Evan. I’m alright.”

“I was scared,” he continues, “I didn’t know if you were still here. Still breathing. I held on and kept hoping, but it felt so—”

“Are you two done yet?”

Evan stares wide eyed as two figures emerge from one of the cells. His heart skipped a beat, and he can’t help but smile. Still dressed in their disguises, walking out to greet them in the dimly lit cell block, was Tyler and Marcel. They both looked worse for wear, but the important thing was that they were still alive.

Evan hesitantly unwraps himself from Jonathan’s embrace. He felt cold now, but he knew that he at least didn’t feel so lost.

“You got in here by yourself?” Marcel asks. He looked impressed.

“Daithi and Brian…” Evan starts. His heart skipped another beat. He’s kept them waiting for too long. “We have to go. Brian’s in security, Daithi’s keeping guard.”

The ground shook, lamps swinging precariously overhead. Evan motioned for them to follow. “Power might be coming back on soon. If it does, we’ll be stuck in here.”

“Let’s get going then.”

By the time they got out of the cells, the distant sound of gunfire made itself known. Evan could hear Jonathan cursing beside him, the swear echoed in his own mind. If the guards got to Brian, they surely would have already gotten to Daithi. Something churned in Evan’s stomach, the thought sour in his head. He refused to believe that Daithi or Brian would fall in battle; they weren’t one to go down so easily. As they neared the security gate, Evan could make out one crouched shadow in the small room. 

“We only have one gun between the four of us? Are you serious?!” Tyler hissed.

“Take it.” Evan hands him the rifle. “I’m going to try and get on call with Daithi.”

Tyler grins at him, and there was something somewhat satisfying to see him picking off the guards so easily with the rifle. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler, Marcel, and Jonathan had expertly picked off each of the guards, tossing the rifle amongst each other depending on each person’s position. Evan crouched behind a nearby crate, trying to hook up with Daithi’s earpiece. He heard nothing but static.

“Nogla, are you there,” he tried once. Still, nothing but static. “Nogla, come in.” Nothing.

“Let’s keep moving forward. Coast is temporarily cleared.”

Evan nodded slowly to no one in particular. He gets to his feet, shaking slightly. When the four make it to the security room, they could see Brian tossing objects around the room furiously. Evan gulped, taking a step forward to enter the room. He ducked when a small cup was tossed in his direction, the ceramic breaking on the wall behind him.

“Took you fucking long enough, Vanoss!” Brian shouts. His human eye was red and puffy, the faint shine of a tear trail on his cheek. “I can’t get in a call with Daithi. I think...I think that...I  _ need  _ to find him.”

“We’ll find him, Brian. I promise.”

“You and your fucking promises...if he’s...I’ll fucking kill you if—”

“Guards at twelve,” Marcel shouts.

“Marcel, don’t fucking scream it!”

“I’m just warning them, Tyler.”

Evan and Brian head out of the security room, but not before the latter disables the automated defenses. Tyler gives him some slack for it, Brian countering by saying that wherever Daithi was, he could be in harm's way. Evan ignores both of them. He spares a glance in Jonathan’s direction. Was he ready for what was ahead?

“They’re here!”

“Stop screaming, Marcel!”

“You stop!”

“Guys! Wait! Don’t shoot!”

Evan looks down the hallway, eyes going wide. One of their rifles clatters loudly to the floor, the blurry vision of Brian running past him straight into Daithi’s open arms. A smile made its way to Evan’s own face.

“We have to get back. The guards aren’t going to back off,” Daithi manages between breaths. “I barely had time to get away...” He winced when Brian tried to get him to walk. “...I think a bullet grazed my leg or...something. I can’t tell without a proper medical checkup.”

Evan squirmed beneath Brian’s furious glare sent in his direction. He owed them both big...they both suffered far more injuries physically than Evan had. Not just in the initial escape, but also in their current attempt at escape.

“We’re trapped then. The cells lead nowhere and the guards are swarming the stairwell.”

Out of his peripherals, Evan saw Marcel dash into the security room. When he and Jonathan followed, the man was fumbling with the keyboard. “AHA!”

“Marcel, stop fucking screaming!”

“Shut up, Tyler! Anyways. Guys, I was right. There’s a small tunnel in the cells. Not sure how we missed it, but it looks like we can get through a sewer grate that way.”

“It’s settled then,” Brian chimes in immediately. “Daithi and I will make a start for the tunnel. Are we sure it leads out of the building?”

“Positive,” Marcel confirms. “Tyler and I will follow behind you.”

“And Evan will follow behind you,” Jonathan adds. Evan sends him a fearful glance. “I’ll try to—”

Brian, Daithi, and Evan scream at the top of their lungs, “NO!”

Tyler and Marcel stare between them. It didn’t take them long to figure out that something had happened between their four squadmates to warrant such a drastic reaction. They make a slow start for the cells, saying something along the lines of “We’ll try to find the secret passage” before they disappear down the hall.

“You aren’t staying here,” Daithi rasps.

“Daithi and I are going to make a start for the cells. Evan, Delirious, you two better be behind us when we get there,” Brian nearly growls. He slowly turns Daithi around and they make their way down the hall as quick as they can.

Evan turns to Jonathan, heart jumping straight to his throat. Their eyes meet, leveled as though they were staring each other down. Behind them, they could hear the distant sound of barging. The guards would be on them at any minute, seconds ticking by and neither made a move to follow their squadmates.

“Well? Get going, Evan. I’ll try to buy you and the guys more time.”

Evan shook his head quickly. Briefly, the flashback of their first escape replayed in his head. He saw the scene again, and he knew he didn’t want to relive it a second, third, fourth, or any other time. He doesn’t want history to repeat itself, for the sake of his sanity and his own heart. “I can’t lose you again, Jonathan. I...I was... _ am _ ...so fucking lost without you. Please don’t...don’t…” He gulped, trying to push tears back. “Just come with me.”

Jonathan stares at him for two beats, inhaling shakily. With a small smile, he takes Evan’s hand and tugs him alongside him as he runs down the hallway towards the cells. Evan could feel his heart hammer in his chest. He could hear the blood rush past his ears. When he took one short look towards their hands, still holding each other tightly, he couldn't hide the smile or the first drop of tears, small and unimportant, as he ran.

They catch up with their friends in no time, the distant shadows clambering through a gap in the wall as they approach. Jonathan climbed down first after much insistence from Evan. He followed after, taking the hand offered to him. When they ran, they never once let go of the other person’s hand.

Small as the action may have been, wrong as it may have been, it felt so fulfilling and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just me, but I like to imagine Marcel and Tyler are basically their own comedic duo in here...they aren't my ship, but I suppose you can read between the lines in their dialogue and understand it as a friendly or romantic bicker...depending on if you ship it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

When the group had escaped from the confines of the building, they made off in the dark towards Corinth. From there, Tyler and Marcel had split off, deciding that they would have to make a new alias for themselves. For the time being, it would be the last time that the remaining four would see them, at least until they got in contact with them again.

The four had returned to Hyperion temporarily to settle and to get Daithi’s leg checked. Brian had done what Daithi had done when they first arrived at the clinic, and after insistence from both Evan and Jonathan, finally sat down to catch his breath. When news came back that he would be alright, Evan had never seen such joy flash across Brian’s face. It was a newfound, childlike reaction that was endearing. They stayed together for a time, but even then, they couldn’t stay forever. Daithi and Brian had taken their leave to Helios, the next city over Hyperion.

Jonathan and Evan, at their current point in time, had stopped at Ilos, a small rural town that was considered the home of outlaws. They were resting in a hotel room, backpacks packed and ready if they needed to head out. Evan sat on the sofa, eyes never leaving Jonathan until the older man sat down beside him. Evan had turned away slightly embarrassed that he had been caught staring, particularly at the nasty scars that snaked down his torso.

“If you’re kicking yourself over not rescuing me earlier, then you should stop,” Jonathan says bluntly. Though the sentence came off harshly, the small circles his thumb did on Evan’s thigh signaled that he was coming from a place of affection. Perhaps even maturity. “You couldn’t have done anything earlier without risking your own life.”

No matter how many times he heard the words, they still did nothing to change his mind. Evan continued to berate himself for not being fast enough, for being so close to losing Jonathan despite knowing that it was almost out of his control. Briefly, his mind replayed the scene of the aftermath of their first escape. Daithi was looking at him, expression torn between rage and fear. Worry etched itself in the crease of his brows. At the time, Evan had chosen to sacrifice his own want for Daithi. Everything worked out in the end, sure, perhaps for the better, but he still wondered...if he went back, then Jonathan wouldn’t have had to go through so much torture. Right?

“Hey,” Jonathan calls softly. His hand had moved from rubbing circles on Evan’s thigh to cupping his face. “I’m alright, Evan. Okay? I’m right here beside you, aren’t I?”

Evan’s gaze fleeted between Jonathan’s soft brown eyes and his lips. He watched as Jonathan’s gaze had done the same, flickering between meeting his own and staring longingly at the lips that were a few inches apart. The thought was tantalizing, slowly driving the corners of his brain mad. He squirmed slightly as he grew antsy.

“Evan,” Jonathan starts sternly. Their gaze meets again, locked and focused. He smiled slightly, whispering, “Hold still.”

Evan does as he is told, watching as Jonathan moves forward and closes the remaining space between them. His eyes go wide briefly, trying to take in and accept the reality that Jonathan was kissing him. He stares for a few seconds at Jonathan’s eyes, closed and expression soft. Then he allows himself to cave, his eyes fluttering shut as he indulges on the feeling of Jonathan’s lips on his. The part of his brain that subscribed to reasoning had gone erratic, everything dealing with logic tossed out of the nearest window. His memory had tried to encode every sense that was on blast. He allowed his own worries to crumble for the first time since they rested.

The need for air separated them at last. As they drew breath, Evan laughed shyly. His hands were now holding Jonathan’s, fingers tangled and interwoven. He looks away to hide his reddened cheeks. Jonathan frees one hand and turns him back.

“Were you really that lost without me?”

“I didn’t think I was. But every minute of every day made me realize that I was. I was slowly coming to terms with the fact that I can’t...I can’t live without you.”

Jonathan chuckled and pressed his lips to Evan’s forehead. And Evan smiled, gummy and wide. When he embraced Jonathan, he finally felt safe. He finally felt like he was at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks. I hope that this fic was enjoyable...maybe even easy to stomach. I'm honestly quite happy with how this fic came out. I started it way earlier in 2020, but haven't really finished or been satisfied enough with it until now.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff. Take care of yourselves, and I hope ye enjoyed. :)


End file.
